Postman Pat and the Toy Soldiers
Postman Pat and the Toy Soldiers is a half hour special which was broadcast on the 26th December 1991. It was written by John Cunliffe. Summary There has been a robbery at Garner Hall and the Major Forbes' toy soldiers have been stolen. Pat calls around the same time to deliver a parcel with some new toy soldiers, but leaves the wrong parcels and when he goes for a picnic lunch, he has the toy soldiers. When he arrives back at Garner Hall, PC Selby says his sandwiches are evidence. Characters *Pat *Jess *Sara Clifton *Julian Clifton *Mrs. Goggins *Ted Glen *Alf Thompson *Dorothy Thompson *Reverend Timms *P.C. Selby *Miss Hubbard *Peter Fogg *Major Forbes *George Lancaster *The Garner Hall Robbers (mentioned) *The Pencaster C.I.D. (mentioned) Vehicles *PAT 1 *The Yellow Tractor *The Red Tractor *Ted's Lorry *P.C. Selby's bicycle *Miss Hubbard's bicycle *Peter Fogg's motorbike *The Plough Locations *Pat's House *Post Office *Thompson Ground *Greendale School *Garner Hall *Intake Farm Cast *Ken Barrie as Pat, Ted Glenn, Alf Thompson, the Reverend Timms, P.C. Selby, Major Forbes, George Lancaster and the Main Narrator *Carole Boyd as Sarah Clifton, Julian Clifton, Mrs. Goggins, Dorothy Thompson and Miss Hubbard Goofs *Alf says "It's not my fault, it's this lorry." with a western accent. *The narrator changes tenses in some places. *P.C. Selby says that Ted's lorry's headlight is broken, but it never really gets fixed in later episodes. *Pat says as his lunch looks like a parcel, he'd better not put it in someone's letter box by mistake, but it's so big, he couldn't have put it in a letter box if he tried. *Jess is back inside the house with Pat having another lunch, but we don't even see him leave the van or see Pat carry him into the house. *If Pat was letting Jess through the gate of his garden, we would have seen Jess' tail sticking up as he goes through. *The narrator states that Alf is helping Ted load wood onto his lorry, but they're actually unloading it. * At Intake Farm, it's no wonder Jess runs off, as Pat just leaves his van door wide open when he goes to find George, which is a mistake he made before in "Postman Pat's Thirsty Day" and earlier on in this episode at Thompson Ground. Of all the places to leave the van door open, a farm is not the best place, any one of the animals could have got in and caused problems. *Any article, let alone the one about the reward for rescuing the Major's toy soldiers, would not get into a newspaper that quickly. *The rest of the village should known about Ted's lorry as he mentioned having it in the previous episode. *Alf had too much hay on his trailer at the beginning which could cause an accident if it fell off, so it should have been tied neatly down in bales. *There are one or two female parts where Carole Boyd narrates while Ken Barrie narrates the rest of the episode. Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Television Series